fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
A new bronco is born. Her name is Heartsease!
In the early dawn in Niwachi, with everyone still asleep. there was a mini earthquake. Then, surrounding the legendary Garden Fountain, geysers started to spring up, along with the Cascade Sprinklers. Many rainbows started to appear over the skies. Oslo the Wizard woke up and saw the rainbows. "Amazing." He stood there in awe. Then a geyser started to spring up under him, blasting him to the sky, and he splashes to the water of the fountain. Lots of violet flowers started to grow around it. Oslo wakes up, swims out of the water and sees the Garden Fountain glow purple. "Oh my.. The fountain is glowing purple. That means a female foal will be born today!" If the Garden Fountain glows green, then a male will be born. If purple, a female will be born. "Master Golden! You have to see this!" Oslo shouted at the Royal Stable, where the legendary Golden Bronco woke up and saw the glowing fountain. "This is a great moment. A new female is going to be born. And I have a feeling that she loves flowers." An egg emerges out of the fountain, and it hatches to reveal a a white female horse with an indigo tail, an indigo mane and dark blue hoofs. She wakes up and swims on the fountain. "Hearts-ease!" says the horse, and smiles. "Aww, adorable!" says Oslo as he jumped to the water and started to carry it. "What should we name it?" "Like we name every horse... the first word they speak. She said Heartsease, so that's the name." "Wheeeeee!" The newborn horse said as she jumped out of the fountain and gallops through the violet flowers around it. She notices a withering one, but with a touch of her hoof, the dead flower slowly regenerates to new again. "It has purifying powers, this is beautiful." Golden said. "Yes I do." Heartsease says. "I'm blessed with the powers of purifying, and sensing emotions. And it seems you two are happy. "Of course we are, it's a pleasure to see babies born, it's a symbol of good luck in this beautiful world of Niwachi." Oslo says. "My name is Igen Goldfield, but please call me Master Golden. I'm the king bronco of the Garden Lands. I'm responsible for choosing the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures." Golden introduces himself. "The... Pretty Cures?" Heartsease says in a confused state. "The Pretty Cures are girls responsible for defending the world against the Darkcastle Warriors, who wish to control the universe and enslave everyone who are not from the Castle World. Heartsease starts to cry. "That's scary. I'm going to the Ocean World, I need a Pretty Cure partner!" "But you're too young to..." Oslo says as he tries to stop her, but he stops when she warps to Earth, leaving a rainbow trail behind. "She can warp already?" "Yes, now that Niwachi is fully recovered, the horses can now warp immediately to earth." "Wow... this is beautiful." Oslo smiles. "But who is going to be her partner?" "Good question." Golden says as he sits down. P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Today's Episode: A new bronco is born. Her name is Heartsease! It is August 3rd, 1 day before the second semester in Adler Oberschule and Grundschule. In the Tokyo Dome, Mitzi Drita Gardner also known as Kokumotsu, is in the water, swimming and throwing the water polo ball for practice for her championship game against the Kanto Heights Samurais. "UMPH! UMPH! GO IN! GO IN!" She throws a flurry of balls in the net, for practice. "I'm going to win it for Adler Oberschule, and my adorable boyfriend!" She thought as she kept throwing in more balls to the goal net. "Hey, Koku!" Mario walks in to the arena with 4 sausage sandwiches. "Hi, Mario!" Koku replies. "We need to win this game." "Hey Koku, remember this!" Imani shouts out from the seats. "We are Adler and we're going to win this title in style!" She takes one of the sausage sandwiches from Mario and starts eating it. "Delish. I think this sandwich should be like... the sandwich of champions because it''s so good!" "Speaking of champions, Adler has the heart of a champion, they can't possibly lose." Agnese waves a German flag in support of her team. "DIE ADLER, DIE CHAMPS. I guarantee it." Alumit waves another German flag. Togarashi does a prayer, Islamic style, for Adler. "Oh hey look girls, I have on 2 different socks, one white, and one red. I only do this for the special occasions, and when it happens, great things always happen. "Oh yeah, you're superstitious, well I'm superstitious too." Flashback to 2 days before, on August 1, when Togarashi had her deceased mother's slippers on her room. Togarashi was walking to her room, trying to find slippers to cover her feet from the wet, mopped floor in the hallways and Alumit Busby was sleeping in Togy's room. She got to the closet and took out the slippers when Alumit woke up and sprung to action. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She leaped toward Togy and tackles her. "I'm sorry, but it's Jewish superstition, don't wear a dead person's shoes!" "Ow... Ow.... cute stars." Togy was dazed and stars were above her head. And the day before the championship game. In a Mexican restaurant in the Stormguard Mall called Crazy Taco, Alumit was about to put salt on her burrito, until she spilled it on the floor. "AAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! I need good luck!" She stands up and throws salt over her shoulder, but unfortunately, a 9 year old girl that was sitting behind her was allergic to salt, and she started to sneeze very hard. "Gesundheit... yeesh, that scared me shitless!" Alumit shrieked. The girls mother was angry at Alumit. "You made my daughter sneeze, she has salt allergies! You should be ashamed." "Ani mitstaer meod, honest, I'm superstitious so I threw salt over my shoulder for good luck! I'm sorry!" "Apology not accepted, I hate you." The mother of the girl said. "Wrong place to be if your kid doesn't want salt." Imani says. "Everybody puts salt here." "Shut up!" The mother responded. "You shut up!" Koku gets up and had to be restrained by the rest of her friends. "No, Koku, please don't!" Alumit says as she was holding on to her hand. Milho shouts at her partner to stop. "Alright, but I'm standing up for Alumit, and I don't tolerate idiots! Don't like salt, don't eat here!" (End of Flashback) "Ahahahahahaha, I still laugh at the moment at Crazy Taco, man that mother was a complete idiot." Togy says. "Hell yeah, funny times." Taima and Karai say. "GO ADLER!" Shakira and Nasubi say. As Koku and her partners for her water polo team prepare for her match, Heartsease is looking for one. She warps into downtown Tokyo, where the streets are busy. She lands on the road, and almost gets run over, but runs away. "Real pleasant!" She said. She finds a girl named Colleen (the same one from episode 11) arriving to the ticket kiosk showing her ticket. "Hi there, do you want to be a Pretty Cure?" "I wish, but no, I'm too busy." She walks away and goes through the turnstiles. "Awww." Heartsease hangs her head, but then she chases down a girl named Marianna (also from episode 11) also on her way to the ticket kiosk. "Do you want to be Pretty Cure?" Heartsease asks. "Like, Who are you?" Marianna said in a rude, valley girl accent. "I'm Heartsease, and I'm on a mission to search for Pretty Cures." "Totally... not happening." She shows her ticket to the ticket man and walks in to the arena leaving behind Heartsease. "Awww." Heartsease hangs her head. In Tokyo, Heartsease is sad, but in Shirosekai, they were mad. "GRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eli Pena, the alter-ego of Brooks Robinson the Oriole, throws a coffee mug at a TV screen, breaking it. "WE HAD THEM BEAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHIT!" Lou Gehrig rationalizes the situation and says "We will get them next time, that time we were clearly caught off guard of that little girl saving the School Girl Patrol, who is that girl anyway?" "According to her birth certificate, her name is Imani Sibilla Moretti. She is one of them, If you can take her out of the equation, the Pretty Cures will be powerless. And for good measure, kidnap Mario and Guiseppe as well." "Yes, boss!" Tony Lazzeri says. The water polo game is about to start. Ms. Strauss, the homeroom and Advanced German teacher arrives. "ADLER! WE HAVE TO WIN!" The PA announcer starts to speak. "Welcome to the Tokyo Dome for the High School Girls Water Polo final between the High flying, high scoring Adler Eagles, vs the tricky Samurais of Kanto Heights! I am J.T. Mizushima! Let's get the show in the road!" The crowd cheers. Kawasaki groans. "Now to introduce the starting lineup for Kanto Heights!" The PA Announcer said. "Playing the point position, number 7, They call her Dee Dee Smooth, Delia Suzuki!" Delia dives to the water. "Playing the driver position, number 88, Hibiki Ashikaga!" Hibiki dives to the water. "Also playing driver, number 17, Heidi Weber!" Heidi dives as JT inroduces her. "Playing wing, number 22, They call her the Norwegian Nightmare! Ingrid Ketelsen!" She jumps to the water as JT introduced her. "Also playing wing, number 9, Choko 'don't call me Yoko' Ono!" Choko dives to the water as JT introduced her. "Playing Center, number 37, Hana Ikarashi!" She dives to the water as JT introduced her. "The goalie is number 50, the Palestine Punisher, Maryam Kalifa!" She waves to the crowd as JT introduced her. "The head coach is Carmen Hirabayashi!" JT introduces her as she stood. "AND NOW, THE STARTING LINEUP FOR ADLER!" JT shouted and the large Adler crowd cheered. "YES, GO ADLER!" Togy and Alumit screamed off the top of their voices. "Playing point, number 15, she's the Scottish Striker, Felicia Scotland!" Felicia backflips to the water as JT introduces her. "Playing driver, number 8, Chika Oka!" She dives to the water. "Also playing driver, she's tall, she's half-black, she talks a lot of smack! Number 63, Lakeyshia Yamato!" She dives to the water and poses. "Playing wing, number 1, Akemi Tazawa!" She backflips to the water. "Playing wing, number 10, Amarante Matsuzaka!" She dives to the water. "And playing center!" JT says. "IT'S KOKU!" Mario screams. "Go get them Koku!" Imani yells. "She's half black, a quarter Japanese, and a quarter Caucasian, she scores amazing goals on occasion, let's hear it for Number 6, Mitzi Drita 'Kokumotsu' Gardner!" She does a 360 spin to the water. "The goalie is Meladie Kanagusuku, number 84!" "And welcome back, after missing most of the year, Precious Paris!" JT screams as Precious waves to the crowd. "That's our aunt." Shakira and Neliasante said. "YOUR AUNT! REALLY?" Karai says. "Yep." Shakira replied. "Cool!" Karai says as she took off her shades. "She missed most of the year because... she had cancer on her heart." Shakira says. Heartsease walks into the arena, crying. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." Eden escapes the Windmill Flower. "Oh my, I feel the presence of a new fairy bronco." "Me too." Salann says. Heartsease notices the fairy broncos on the girls, and she jumps on Togy's lap and sleeps. "Wow.... she's cute!" Taima says. Alumit then cuddles her up. and sings rock a bye baby. But the baby wakes up. "You! You're a Pretty Cure! You're my partner for sure!" Heartsease said to Alumit. "Sorry, taken." She replied and Tulbaghia, her fairy partner, comes out of his Windmill Flower. Heartsease cries. "No, calm down, you'll get a partner someday. Trust me." Alumit tries to calm her down. "Get away from me!" Heartsease runs away. "Come back, please!" Alumit chases after her. They run out of the Tokyo Dome and run around the street, and Heartsease runs into an alley and loses the concerned 23 year old Jewish girl. Alumit becomes sad and on a table outside of a nearby restaurant. Then the Cure Pad activates. "Why are you not here Alumit? Why?" Shakira says. "Heartsease ran away and I tried to get her back but I lost her." Alumit sounds sadder. A robotic sound was heard and Heartsease was screaming for help. It was a Black Buccaneer in shape of a cowboy. "Heartsease! Oh no, she's in trouble!" Alumit screamed to her Pretty Cure mates with her Cure Pad. Back in the Tokyo Dome, with the score 2-0 Adler, the Cures recieve Alumit's message and head downtown. "If you touch Heartsease, I'll make you pay!" Togarashi roared to the Black Buccaneer. "HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HAA!" Brooks Robinson, Tony Lazzeri and Lou Gehrig evilly laugh as they fly to the scene above the BB. "Tell me where Imani is, and I'll give you the baby." "Never!" Taima angrily yells. "We are transforming!" "RIGHT, LET'S TURN PRETTY CURE!" The other 7 girls respond. "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. The Cowboy BB fires his pistol and the 8 pretty cures dodge. "CULTIVATION KICK!" All 8 kick the cowboy down with the 3 Castilians escaping to a top of the skyscraper as the Cures kicked. Everybody starts to escape the Tokyo Dome, and the Morettis are running for their lives. The Cowboy spots Imani and it lunges towards her. "I THINK I MIGHT NEED SOME HELP HEEEEEEERE!" Cure Agrumia stops the BB by moving in front of it. "FRUIT EXPLOSION!" She fires fruits and leaves the Cowboy dazed. "Thanks for the save Agrumia, you rock." "No Problem." Agrumia winks. "Now, to save Heartsease." Allium says, and she takes out her weapon the Allium Ring. "Onion Ring Disc!" She tosses it like a frisbee, and she shreds the net that Heartsease was trapped in, but despite being free from the net, she was falling. "HEARTSEASE!" Cure Maize screamed as she ran towards to where the young colt is going to fall, thendives to catch her. "Wait, Heartsease? Does she come from Niwachi?" She thought for a moment. "Yes she does." Milho said to Maize. "She was just born today." "Aww." Maize blushes. "The poor thing must have been looking for a partner." She cuddles Heartsease up. "Don't worry, you can hang with us. We're Pretty cure and we're always here to protect you." "Now, to finish it off!" "I think it's time to spice things up! Allahu Akbar (God is great)!" Pepper does a split, and puts her left index finger in the air, and spins the pike with her right hand. "Water pike!" then she grabs it with both hands and points it at the Black Buccaneer. She shouts "Royal! Pepper! Spray!" (Pepper Spray comes out towards it.) "Take this!" As Salt takes out her Water Pike. She spins it and then bends down and does a frontflip. "This is my water pike, I'll blow you away with my CRYSTAL! CHAAAAAAAAAAARM!" (Salty water in high pressure fires towards the Black Buccaneer.) "Try this on for size." Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, spins it, then does two spins herself, points the pike at the Dark Raider. Then she opens her pike, shouts: "Sorry Castillians, but this ballgame of yours is over! OIL SHOWER!" (Bubbles of oil fires at the Black Buccaneer.) "Alright! Water Pike, help me out here!" Maize spins her pike and points it at the Black Buccaneer. Then a yellow energy ball starts forming in front of the pike. "AMAZING ENERGY BLAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" The energy ball then turns to a laser that shoots out at it's enemy. "With the power of the Aubergine, I will make sure that the bad guys never triumph!" Aubergine jumps and goes a 1080 degree spin while doing a backflip. "AUBERGIIIIINE! FLAAAAAAAAAME BARRIEEEER!" She spins her Plant Pike, then lifts it high up, and slams the pike, creating flames from the ground that roars into the Black Buccaneer. Cocoa takes out both of her Chocolate Guns. "LET'S GO!" She does an aerial cartwheel, poses, and crouches down. She points both guns at the Dark Raider. "COCOA BUTTER CREEEEEEAM!" One fires the Chocolate Shot and the other fires cream, and they combine and the Cocoa Butter Cream shot charges at it's enemy. Allium grabs her Allium Ring, and holds it in front of her. "WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" She spins the Allium Ring, creating a white laser beam. "ALLIUM, LASER!" The laser fires out towards the Dark Raider. "Pomelo Parasol!" Agrumia grabs her umbrella, jumps high and floats with one hand grabbing it. "MANDARINO MISSLE!" She then launches down towards the black buccaneer with an orange ball of fire surrounding her. All eight attacks combine and strike the Black Buccaneer. As all the Precures walk away, Cure Cannabis grabs a Cuban, lights it on fire, and throws it at the defeated enemy. They raise their hands in unison and shout "Auf Wiedersehen!" and they fistpump as the enemy explodes. All eight jump, high five and pose. "C-V! Just another Cultivictory!" They shouted as they made a C-V with their hands. Loud cheers from the Tokyo citizens followed as everything turns back to normal. "YOU DID IT PRETTY CURES!" Imani runs towards Agnese and jumps with arms spread out, giving her a big hug. "Yeah~ haha~ I guess." Agrumia smiles. "You know, I was wondering how you get those Pretty Cure powers." Imani stops hugging and starts thinking. "Well, we were chosen, by the legendary Golden Bronco.." "Chosen, eh?" Imani said. "Yeah, do you think you're ready to become a Pretty Cure? I'm sure he would love it!" "Not really." says a frowning Imani. "It's too tough of a job for me. I LOVE the Pretty Cures and all, but it's kind of scary to have the universe carried on your back." "Chill out, it's not as scary if you make it your goal to make everyone happy, and fight with love." Cure Aubergine pats Imani on the back. "Make everyone... happy? I want to make everyone happy." Imani smiles. But then she thinks of something else. "But, what if someone doesn't like the way we do things and start hating on us?" "Forget the haters, there will always be haters, but soon they'll realize that the fate of the universe depends on keeping the faith that we'll beat Kurajo." Allium puts her hands on her hips and slightly whips her hair. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Imani laughs. Heartsease sees Imani's emotions, and she's happy. "Do you want to be my partner?" Heartsease asks. "Sadly, I'm busy with my schoolwork, plus a major project for the fashion club." "aww.." The disappointed fairy hangs her head. Everybody laughs, but Maize stops laughing and realizes that the game is gonna resume. "OH, RIGHT, THE GAME! MY TEAM NEEDS ME!" She runs back to the Tokyo Dome. Back at the Tokyo Dome, the game resumes at 2-0 Adler. But the Samurais of Kanto Heights come all the way back to take a 3-2 lead in the 4th quarter. But will Kokumotsu make magic again? She gets the ball and she fires with 5 seconds left, but it goes off target, and the opposing Kanto Heights win the Girls' High School Water Polo championship. Their players celebrate, while their fans chant "ADLER SUCKS! ADLER SUCKS!" Kokumotsu breaks down and cries. "I didn't think we would lo-o-ose.." The rest of her team had to console her. She put a towel on her face and cries some more. "Oh man, Koku is really crushed." Karai says as she cries. Ms. Alberta Strauss breaks down and cries. "Oh man, I thought this was our year." "There's always next year." Alumit pats Alberta on the back. "Oh well, I guess the socks didn't bring enough luck." Togy says as she looked down on her socks. In the locker room, Koku is still depressed. "I'm sorry, girls! I let the team down. Please forgive me." The disappointed center for the Adler team quietly stated. "Don't worry, you tried your best, and at the end of the day, you'll be remembered as one of the greats." "That's right, Mitzi." Meladie sits next to her. Just outside, Koku's boyfriend Mario Moretti slips a note under the door of the locker room. It says: "Don't worry Koku, you still tried your best and that will never be forgotten. Keep your head up, and to the rest of the Eagles, keep your heads up as well. Love, Mario Moretti." Koku smiles. "Thanks Mario, I'm so glad to be your girlfriend." "Well, I guess it's try again next year. Sadly we didn't win the title, but we will next year, no doubt. ADLER ON 3! 1-2-3!" "ADLER!" In Togy's house, she and Alumit watches the channel 6 Tokyo news and sees the fight, and the result of the scores. Heartsease apologizes to Alumit for running away. "Apology accepted, I feel your pain, I've been rejected by many people and bullied for being Jewish." Alumit cuddles her some more. "Someday, you'll get a Pretty Cure partner." "I was bullied for being Jewish and now Muslim, yeah those days were depressing, but now since we have friends, we don't have to worry anymore." Togarashi added as she relaxes. "So, are you ready for school tomorrow Rani?" Alumit asks. "Yeah." Togy answers. "I love schoolwork, I've gotten A-pluses in every subject, my parents would always tell me to take schoolwork and homework seriously, and to ace every single paper. I never failed." Alumit said as she changed the channel to a female world cup match between Israel and Armenia. "GOOOOOOOOOOOAL ISRAEL!" Alumit jumps around and celebrates. "I see you're cheering for Israel!" Togy said as she admired a beauty goal. "Well, I have to pull for my Jewish brothers and sisters. We Israelites are a family. Even though I guess I don't have any grandparents from Israel, they're from Japan and Morocco. And oh, by the way, you probably don't know this, but that moroccan is a Muslim." Alumit stated. "So we both have Jewish and Muslim family members? Whoa." "Yeah, pretty much. I worship them both at times." "So do I, hell, I still have say some stuff in Hebrew." "Yeah, sure." Alumit shrugged. Then Israel scored another goal. "2-0 ISRAEL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Both of them celebrate. Heartsease uses her empathy powers to see that they're both obviously happy as the episode ends. Heartsease thinks "Someday, I'll have a partner." (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 21: Back to school. Rodney and the CBB are on the loose! Togarashi: Time to hit the books again. Ms. Strauss: School is back in session in Adler Oberschule! Guten Tag! Rodney Laidlaw: Hey, Togy, long time no see. (Evil chuckle) Togy: Oh no! Mario: Don't touch her! Rodney: Yeah sure, whatever little man. (laughs) Imani: Leave her alone! Please! Rocky Streets: Gotcha you little rat! (Imani struggles) Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Togarashi: Back to school. Everybody: RODNEY AND THE CBB ARE ON THE LOOSE! Everybody: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes